


fall out of bed (and catch a fading star)

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (dan/ofc sort of but not really actually at all), Fluff, M/M, Sex Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan dreams about an ex, and Phil is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall out of bed (and catch a fading star)

Dan's dreaming. He's dreaming of wet lips and soft tits against his chest, a warm body writhing against him. She smells delicious, something from a hazy memory that his mind has sharpened in his sleep. Her arms are around him and her voice is the same as he remembers and he's sinking into her body and it's the best feeling ever. His whole body feels poised on the brink and he's barely even started, because that's how sex with her always felt to an overexcited sixteen year old, that's how his mind remembers it. 

Her hair is tickling his face and her arms are wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer. He feels clumsy against her, dick pressing in and dragging out, uncoordinated thrusting in his overeager state. Her nipples are hard against his chest and if he felt like moving he'd want his mouth around one of them. He loves that part after best, resting his head right there and the way she giggles at him. Sometimes he stays just like that while he's making her come using his fingers, because she doesn't usually while they're actually fucking - he can't usually last that long. 

He won't last now. He's so close, he's just - he's going to - 

"Are you really going to sleep through it all?" a deeper voice whispers in his ear.

"Shit," Dan gasps, eyes flying open. He's still turned on and Phil's touching him, grinning and expectant. 

Guilt slams into Dan hard enough that his cock starts to go soft right away. Phil pouts and works him harder, and the slippery-tight of Dan's dream is the lube on Phil's hands and he feels even worse now. 

He just had a sex dream about his ex-girlfriend while Phil was touching him. When he closes her eyes it still feels like her, but instead of tingling under his skin it just makes him feel cold and confused and his dick is clearly back in the game because he's harder than he was before, his body alight from being so close and then jerked back so thoroughly. He whines and arches his hips up, turning his face to Phil. He wants to bury himself in Phil right now, metaphorically more than physically, to force the tendrils of the dream and her from his mind. 

He wraps his arms around Phil and kisses Phil hard and deep and desperate while he fucks into Phil's fist. "Talk," he says, because he can still hear the whisper of her laugh and he refuses to come hearing her voice. 

"You need it so much, don't you?" Phil asks. "So beautiful like this, and I love how you feel in my hand. I want to fuck you once you come, can I? Can I fuck you?" 

For all that his dream was vivid and sexual, it was nothing like the burst of warmth that makes his limbs tremble when Phil says that. He whines a loud yes and digs his heels into the bed and his dick throbs and come pulses out, a couple of longer spurts fading into thick dribbles that ooze over Phil's fingers.

*

It takes him until dinner time to bring it up. 

"This morning, why did you... you know?" It's not like Dan to be bashful about things like this, but right now it feels appropriate. 

Phil just laughs. "Because you were rubbing against the bed. And me. It woke me up." 

"Oh." Dan's face burns with embarrassment. 

"It was hot. You haven't done that in ages. I think the last time, it was my mum I had to explain the emergency wash load to." 

"Phil!" Dan is scandalized. He thought there was some kind of moratorium on discussion about all the wet dreams he had when he first started sleeping over at Phil's, way so many years ago. He'd been young and horny and staying at Phil's so much, and... well, teenage Dan had been mortified but at least Phil of that era far too polite to bring it up. 

Phil of this era clearly has lost that sense of human decency, since he's outright laughing at Dan now. 

"Uh, sorry." Dan blushes and tries to sink into the couch cushion. 

Phil looks at him when he says that. "Why are you sorry? You were just having a sexy dream, weren't you?"

"Yeah..." Dan says. He's not sure how to proceed. 

Phil catches on, using that creepy boyfriend ESP. "Dan, what were you dreaming about?" 

"Um." Dan swallows. "It was - someone." 

"Someone... not me?" 

Dan stares at Phil to try and figure out if he's upset but all he sees on Phil's face is amusement. It feels like a trap. "Not you," Dan confirms. 

"If it was Evan Peters, you can just say." 

Dan actually laughs. "I'm not sure I'd be embarrassed about that one." 

"Jennifer Lawrence?" 

"Not a celebrity." 

"Another youtuber? Someone you hate? Someone that hates us?" 

"God, no." Dan shudders slightly. There are some fit and delectable youtubers out there, but Dan's general disenchantment with the majority of his peer group and friendship with those he actually likes would make that awkward as hell. 

"Well," Phil says. "Whoever it was, I'm not complaining. The sex was fantastic. Ours, I mean. I can't vouch for your mystery partner in the dream, though I think I got the best part out of that, too." 

He says it so casually and with such confidence that somehow it bolsters Dan enough to blurt out, "It was my ex-girlfriend." 

"Oh." That gives Phil pause. He looks at Dan. "So was the dream... romantic? Are you missing her?" 

Dan realizes at that moment that he could probably say yes and Phil still wouldn't get angry. Phil's always just had so much more of a sensible attitude about things like that. He gets jealous when he feels it's appropriate but he isn't easily threatened. Dan's never puzzled out if Phil's just not the type or if Phil is just very, very confident in their relationship and Dan's feelings for him. Either way, it works out good for Dan. Even their relationship probably couldn't withstand a second hotheaded jealous fuck. 

If Phil said he had a dream about Charlie, or some other ex of his... Dan wouldn't really take it as well. Even the hypothetical makes him a little antsy. 

"No," he says, answering Phil's question. "I think I just dreamt about her because one of my school mates posted a load of pictures of us from when we were teenagers, and there were some of me and her." 

"That makes sense," Phil says. "Were you afraid to tell me?" 

"A little bit," Dan admits. "It's just weird." 

Phil nods again. "As long as you aren't about to leave me and run off and get married and have 2.5 children with her, then it's fine." 

"Don't worry about that," Dan says. "Your dick drove out any heterosexual urges immediately post-dream." 

Phil does that smirky thing where his tongue darts out the corner of his mouth. It's fucking adorable and never fails to make Dan want to kiss him, so he does just that. 

Phil puts his computer aside and raises an arm a bit, the universal sign of 'come cuddle' - to which Dan responds by immediately attaching himself to Phil's side and snuggling down. 

"You can't help your dreams," Phil says. "I mean, I had that one last week where I was trying to save a kitten made of jello from a carnivorous Jar Jar Binks, and I'm not about to read too much into that one." 

"Oh, God." Dan cringes. "I don't know. I was a little worried after. And relieved we don't have any kittens." 

Phil laughs, a soft comforting sound. "Me too, actually." 

"Love you," Dan says, reaching for his computer then. "And if you ever mention me having wet dreams at your parents house I will actually murder you. Before I die of embarrassment myself." 

Phil snickers, then kisses the top of Dan's head. "You're too easy. Love you, too."


End file.
